1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to techniques for implementing wireless electronic systems, and relates more particularly to a system and method for automatically performing a channel selection procedure in a wireless network.
2. Description of the Background Art
Developing effective methods for implementing wireless electronic systems is a significant consideration for designers and manufacturers of contemporary electronic technology. However, effectively implementing wireless electronic systems may create substantial challenges for system designers. For example, enhanced demands for increased system functionality and performance may require more system processing power and require additional hardware resources. An increase in processing or hardware requirements may also result in a corresponding detrimental economic impact due to increased production costs and operational inefficiencies.
Furthermore, enhanced system capabilities to perform various advanced operations may provide additional benefits to a system user, but may also place increased demands on the control and management of various system components. For example, an enhanced wireless entertainment system that effectively handles video and audio content may benefit from an efficient implementation because of the large amount and complexity of the digital data involved.
Designing wireless electronic devices that provide various types of enhanced device functionality while still maintaining a sufficient level of user-friendliness and ease-of-operation is another significant consideration when implementing electronic devices for use in certain environments in which the relative level of technical sophistication of device users is not particularly high. In addition, various types of streamlined and automated functionalities may frequently be beneficial in order to allow device users to advantageously utilize their time and energy for performing other productive tasks. For example, wireless electronic systems that automatically address potential wireless communication problems such as signal interference from other wireless systems may prove beneficial to many system users.
Due to growing demands on system resources, potential problems with regard to operating technologically sophisticated systems, and the prevalence of substantially increasing data magnitudes, it is apparent that developing new techniques for effectively implementing wireless electronic systems is a matter of concern for related electronic technologies. Therefore, for all the foregoing reasons, developing effective techniques for implementing wireless electronic systems remains a significant consideration for designers, manufacturers, and users of contemporary wireless electronic systems.